


Breaking point

by Queen_Azshara



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Broken Bones, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Azshara/pseuds/Queen_Azshara
Summary: Y/N breaks her rib when Gray's arm got ripped off. In her guilt for his extreme injury, she decides to hide it. Until her secret gets uncovered by Gary.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & HUE, Gary Goodspeed & Mooncake, Gary Goodspeed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Breaking point

Y/N pov~~

"W-we should jump f-for the cat walk." I suggest, Avocado looked at me in disbelief.

"No way!" He yelled as he shot at some guards.

"I agree with her." Gary spoke, Avocado went behind out cover.

"What? Are you two insane?!" Avocado yelled,

"No, we're super insane." Gary beamed, we got ready and leaped off the edge, and just plummeted down. We screamed the whole way down, we coloaded with one of the platforms and it completely broke in half. That hurt.

"Oh my god we're falling!" Gary stated the obvious as his nose started bleeding. The other two fell on a car, but I fell on another catwalk. Right on the metal rail, and I hit my rib...

All the air was knocked out of me in an instant, and I swear I felt my rib crack. It made the rest of my body numb, all except for the impact spot. My impact on the platform weakened it to the point that it collapsed and I fell after the other two. I couldn't focus on anything else and I didn't even notice when I was pulled into Avocado's shield bubble, or when Hue picked us up. Eventually I was able to come to my senses and follow the other two to the med bay. Gary seemed like he was in a lot of pain. And my injury is so minimal, I'll be fine. It'll go away on its own.

"Y/N, Avocado do either of you have any injury's?" Hue asked,

"Naw, only a few bruises I'll be fine" Avocado started to help Gary with attaching his robot arm.

"I'm alright. I'm gonna go get some rest though. Night." I muster up a fake smile, god it hurts to even breathe...

"Yeah me too, I think I need a break from today." Gary laughed, slowly I tried to get up from my seat but it hurt so bad tears welled up in my eyes. But I just walked right out of the room like nothing was wrong.

Once the door closes I immediately go to my room. Holy shit this hurts... Walking up to my mirror I left up my shirt to see a big purple and red burse. Ow. It'll be alright... I'll just take a painkiller and go to sleep. Just take a breath (y/n), ow okay just calm down you'll be alright.

I change into tank top and shorts and crawled in bed. God it hurts to breathe....

~~~

Three hours and I still can't sleep. The pain has just gotten worse at this point. Carefully I sit up and slide off my bed. Pressing the panel my door slid open to the dark, quiet ship. Quite peaceful honestly.  
I make my way to the kitchen slowly, holding my side as if it would help with the pain. I open the cabinet and grab a cup, but when I leaned over the sink to fill it up, I hit my rib on the counter.

Agonizing pain spread like wildfire on dry land, bringing me to tears as I cover my mouth to not shout. Taking a deep breath just made the pain worse and caused me to fall to the floor. All I could do was curl up on the floor and muffle my cries of pain.

My attention was drawn away from the pain for a moment when I heard someone yawn and open the fridge. Illuminating my figure lying on the floor. I didn't even bother looking at whoever found me.

"Oh my- (y/n)? Are you... okay...?" Gary walked over to me. I finally look up at him, his face morphed from confusion to worry.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" He crouched next to me. With a sniffle I try to push myself up,  
"I-I'm fine." I hiss in pain,

"Uh, you sure? Cause you're uh, on the kitchen floor crying in the middle of the night. Soooo." He drew out the word. Another sharp pain shot in my rib as I grip the injured part in pain. And I think Gary noticed.

"What's wrong? Are you... hurt?" Gary seemed unsure about what to do.  
Giving up the façade I nod desperate for it to go away.

"Um okay-well that's not great, but, uh- where?" He asks,  
"Hnn... ugh- f- raa..." I hissed through my teeth, my jaw refused to work with me like an ass. Great.

"Uh well I don't know what that means..." Gary mumbled, I internally roll my eyes. His eyes drifted to where my hand was gripping.

"Your chest?" Gary asked, not quite my rib but close enough. I just nod. Gary seemed to contemplate something, then jerk his hand towards me, stopping in hesitation. His eyes snapped back at my pained face, and a look of determination spread across his.  
Gary's extended hand grabbed the bottom of my top and pulled it up to my mid bra.

Gary's looked horrified.

"What the hell (y/n) why didn't you say anything?!" Gary shouted at me, well now I just feel bad.

"Come on, we're going to the med bay." Gary slowly pulled me to my feet. Once I was up I seen Gary was only in the underwear. Of course...  
He pulled me to the nearby med bay and led me to a gurney. 

''Hue! Hue need a little help!'' Gary shouted for the A.I. 

"Yes Gary?" Hue spoke up, 

"Somethings wrong with (y/n), she's hurt." Gary informed hue, 

"She seems to have a broken rib." A scanner came down from the ceiling and hovered over the area for a moment, before going back to the ceiling.

"It is broken but not to the point of injuring your lungs. One of the sames with minster a painkiller, and you'll need lots of rest. And Gary keep an eye on her." Hue informed us as one of the sames came over with a syringe, and injected it into my arm. Just after a few seconds I can feel the effects. The relief is incredible.

"You two should head back to bed." Hue suggested, I guess he's right.

"Yeah yeah..." I mumble, slowly getting up as Gary grabbed my arm and helped me. Smiling at him earns me a smile back. 

"Hey, Hue said that I should watch over you s-so what if we, ya know sleep in my room? If not I understand- It makes sense why you wouldn't bu-" 

"Sure." I cut him off from his rambling. 

"Wait-uh really?" Gary gawks, rubbing his arm nervously. I nod with a light chuckle, how sweet. A small blush spreads on his face as he smiles in glee. 

Before we knew it we were in front of his bedroom door, and with a click it slid open. Gary's room was a bit messy but still organized. On his bed was a small sleeping green lump, Mooncake. 

"U-uh you sure you're okay with this?" Gary asks in worry, 

"Yes its fine Gary. Don't worry." I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort, he shivered in the slightest. Gary walked forward and got on the bed and lied down before seeing me still standing. Gary shyly patted the bed, welcoming me to join him. 

I got in under the covers, facing away from him as to not lie on my injured side.

"... Do you mind if I...?" Gary hesitated as he scooted closer to me, our bodies flush against each other.

"Not at all." I hum, one of Gary's arms wrapping around my waist.

"How did you break your rib?" Gary asks, of course he would ask.

"I..." Pausing I contemplate about telling the truth, "I hit it on the catwalk when we were fleeing tera con prime..." I admit, I feel Gary's grip tighten just a bit. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I felt guilty, you got your damn arm ripped off, and I hit my rib. Its not the end of the world." 

"(y/n) you could've gotten really hurt... Y-you shouldn't hide an injury from us." Gary sighed into my shoulder. 

"I know... I'm sorry." 

"I care about you, you know that (y/n)?" Gary asks, my face heats up at the confession.

"I didn't. B-but I care about you too. That's why I hid it... Even though I now realize it wasn't helping... Like at all." 

"Aw hell yeah." Gary whispers to himself, then surprisingly he kissed the crook of my neck, sending chills throughout my body. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Gary admits, not surprising gonna be honest. I could feel myself getting more sleepy as the moments passed, 

"Thanks Gary..." I yawn, 

"For what?" He mumbles tiredly, 

"Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry that this wasn't that good, I just kinda threw it together over the span of a couple hours


End file.
